


Romantic? I Think Not

by AsheCorinthos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Allergies, Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humiliation, Humor, Ruined Moment, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheCorinthos/pseuds/AsheCorinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always hope your first kiss will be perfect. </p><p>Unfortunately for Len... his allergies have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic? I Think Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Len has never felt this nervous in his entire life.

Twiddling his fingers in his lap, he can't take his eyes off the pretty girl with gold hair sitting just a few inches to his left on the bed, gazing at him expectantly. This girl- _Rin-_ is his best friend; amazingly, she's his girlfriend, too. Yes, a total shocker. What's an even bigger surprise is that, even having dated her for the majority of a month and a half, he still hasn't made a move on the angel-like girl other than holding her hand.

Today, that changes. He's going to kiss her for the first time ever- and it's kinda terrifying.

He spent all of the last three days worrying over it, but no more. He's going to go through with it, and finally feel those sweet, shell-shaped lips against his own. He's going to kiss the girl he loves.

"Why the serious face, Len?" she asks him, and he forces a confident smile.

"N-No reason." Whoops. The stuttering will give him away- he's sure of it. "Hey, Rin, can you close your eyes?"

"Why?" She tilts her bow-adorned head to the side.

"Because, I um… have a surprise for you," Len tells her, scratching the back of his head.

"Really? Oh- okay." Rin does as he asks then, her mouth curving into a soft smile.

Wow, that was easier than he thought. Trying not to stare too much, he slowly leans in, his heartbeat getting faster and faster the closer he gets. He can nearly feel the contact. _Almost… there…_

What he didn't expect was the sudden itchiness of his nose, and the unpreventable sneeze that came with it. Trying to turn his head and cover his face, he accidentally knocks his head into her shoulder with the force.

Rin, startled by the explosive noise and the blow, lets out a high screech as she tumbles off the bed, hitting the thankfully carpeted floor of his bedroom. Len, holding a hand to his nose, turns bright red in embarrassment. That wasn't even remotely close to how it was supposed to go. He can't even look at her. _Oh god, she's going to think I'm gross or something-_

He pauses as he hears laughter uprise from the floor. Peering down cautiously to see her, he spots Rin with her palms pressed to her eyes, giggles streaming from her mouth.

"W-what just- _happened_ -?" she asks of him, lifting her hands to look up at her boyfriend.

"I- I'm so sorry, Rin…" he burbles, visibly upset. "That wasn't what I meant to do."

He uses his other hand to help her off the floor, and she replaces herself on the bed. "S-sorry, I don't mean to laugh," she tells him, her cheeks tinted a healthy rose. "You were trying to kiss me, weren't you?"

She _knew?_ Oh god, this just got even worse. "Y-yeah, but I screwed it up. I hate allergies," he says flatly, and she laughs again, seemingly unbothered.

"It's okay," she says gently to him, leaning in and pressing a sunshine kiss to his temple, making his blush grow worse.

"If you still want to try, and you're pretty sure you can do it without throwing me off the bed again..." Her eyes twinkle with mirth. "I'm willing to give you another chance."

His eyes widen. "W-what? I mean- I mean yeah! Definitely!"

He starts to lean in again, his chest restricting with tension and excitement- but she puts up a hand to stop him.

"First, though… Please wash your hands," she says, still grinning.

He nearly facepalms. "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is Birthdayshot for Piri #2.
> 
> So. This is a promptdrabble that I fell in love with and chose to create. I'd say I regret everything, but... nah. Everyone can use a dose of Allergy!Len, amirite? Besides, he's adorable when he's flustered.
> 
> Anyway- I hope you liked, and I'll see y'all soon in my next update.
> 
> Read on~.
> 
> ~disclaimer~ I own only allergies and a bed, but nothing more.


End file.
